


Growing Flowers

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Gen, parenting/baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog and Marianne as parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby

Bog woke to the sounds of their baby daughter fussing. It had not yet turned into full blown crying, but. Bog carefully sat up looking down at Marianne who lay curled on her side with a hand resting softly on his hip. She began to twitch a bit, so he decided to slipped out of bed and take care of their daughter himself. Bog walked over to the crib made of thick dark wood, deep purple flowers twisted within it. 

His daughter laid upon the soft crib mattress of moss,looking up at the mobile that consisted of purple-winged butterflies and rainbow winged dragonflies. Bog smiled, looking down at his daughter and when her bright blue eyes spotted her father, she broke out into a wide giggling baby smile. Bog smiled back reaching into the crib and lifted her up into his arms, murmuring softly, “How is my little princess?” 

His daughter cooed and reached up to grab at her father's face. Bog pulled back a bit, worried about her cutting her soft skinned hands, but she grabbed onto his chin. Bog laughed softly and began walking around the room speaking to her softly and then, gently, he started to sing to her. He sang in a low voice and as he looked at his daughter, the way she stared at him full of trust and love, his accent became thicker with emotion. Soon he held her up to his shoulder as she sucked on her fist and nuzzled against her father's neck. He continued to sing even after he was certain she had fallen asleep, holding his daughter and continuing to quietly walked the room. 

Marianne woke to the sound of low singing and sat part way up to see Bog swaying, their daughter asleep in his arms. She smiled softly and gently bit her bottom lip. Her heart swelled with love, and then she laid back down to watch Bog and their daughter.


	2. Learning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching their daughter to fly

Bog hovered as he held his daughter's hands. She struggled to move her feet, one in front of the other as her father held her hands up to help her maintain her balance. Marianne chuckled, watching the two of them as Bog laughed when she tried to yank free and walk by herself, but simply stumbled forward. Her little wings fluttered, still rolled up tight against her back, not fully formed yet. As she started to fall forward, Bog scooped her up. 

“There, there little princess.” Their daughter giggled and bounced in his arms, her way of telling her daddy that she wanted to go flying. Marianne laughed as Bog sighed. 

“I think she might learn to fly before she learns to walk.” 

Then Bog frowned, “Do you think that is such a good idea?” 

Marianne chuckled as she strolled over and hugged them both, which simply made their daughter squirm in her father's arms. “Well, it may not be up to us. Come on, let's take her out. She seems a bit bored with learning to walk.” 

Bog held their daughter, but with her turned so that her back was against his chest. Her face full of merriment, she held her arms out as her mother and father took to the air. 

They flew in slow circles around one another as their daughter squealed with delight; it was not how fast they went, but simply being in the air that the little princess loved so much. They flew near the flytraps, swooped and dived, when suddenly one of the planets jerked and snapped. One of Bog's wings was struck just as he tilted out of the way. It threw off his balance enough and caused his grip on their daughter lo loosen enough that the squealing, wiggling princess managed to free herself from her father's arms. In that brief second that she managed to free herself and her father started to grab at her again, the little princess clapped her hands and flew up out of her father's reach, her wings unfurled fully to show that she had her father's wings, four beautiful dragonfly shaped wings with a hint of iridescent purple. The little princess sputtered and buzzed a bit, but then Marianne deftly caught her and pulled her against her chest. She laughed as her wiggly daughter pouted, her new wings pressed gently against her mother's chest. 

“Alright, you smart little bug!” Marianne tossed her daughter and she buzzed with her wings a bit again, gleeful and completely unrepentant for having nearly given her father a heart attack. Bog sighed in relief and then laughed, “Looks like she is a tough girl like her mother.” Marianne glided over letting Bog grab them both in his long arms, kissing the top of his daughter's head and then his wife's lips.


End file.
